Mii And The Guys DISCONTINUED
by Brettguy
Summary: Three friends are sucked into Smash Bros to be the Mii Fighters! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

Mii And The Guys

**AN: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE FANFICTION ITSELF! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on my and leave a comment/review. Also, check you my Youtube channel if you want, as well as the other two in the fic! I'm The Pixelated Ginger on Youtube, Alex is Alexonpoe and AlexDoStuff, and Jonathan I can't remember, so I'll put it in a later chapter. I need some support on my channel, as I've only got 2 subs there. And yes I know that the title is grammatically incorrect…**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"IT'S-A WEEGIE TIME!"

Me and my two buddies, Alex and Jonathan, were up playing some Super Smash Bros. Brawl to wait for the next instalment in the franchise. I was playing as Luigi (though I'm best with Mario), Jonathan was Link, and Alex was playing as Mario (only because he thinks I hate Mario). "GOSH DANGIT!" Alex yells, being sure not to cuss as I launch him off the stage… again. He is the least experienced in the game, and I happen to be the most experienced.

"Well then, Jonathan. It's just me and you." I say, grinning. Jonathan is good, I can't deny that, but not like me. I've had the game almost since it came out, whereas he's had it for a couple of months. "Well, Brett, thats true, but…" he tries to pull out a bomb, but I've already hit him off the stage. "OH MY GOSH BRETT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY THREAT! CAN'T YOU WAIT FOR 3 SECONDS?!" Jon screams. I chuckle, having another win under my belt.

I've been friends with Alex for 3 years or so at this point, and Jon as far back as I can remember, so know each other very well. Almost _too _well… We know each others crushes, life problems, favorite whatevers, etc. Alex is the tallest of us, coming at about 6 feet tall. I'm about an inch or two shorter, and Jon is the shortest of us. I'm a redhead, Alex has black hair, and Jon has dirty blonde. I play all video games, but I specialize in older games or Nintendo games (And I know almost everything about Nintendo games), Jon is the same as me, but specializes in newer PC games. Alex just plays whatever is new/hip

"Well boys. Hows about another round?" "Sure." "I don't see why I wouldn't want to be EMBARRASSED AGAIN!". Alex was a bit of a sore loser... We chose our characters (Me as DK, Jon as Marth, and Alex deciding to be Meta Knight, which earned him a groan from me and Jon.)

Just as we started the match, I started to feel kind of drowsy. Yawning, I start to dodge Alex's onslaught of swipes. Slowly but surely, I notice we're all kinda getting tired, from playing slower to making rookie mistakes. It comes down to me and Jon again. We are both at 200+ damage, and I come in for the kill. I dodge Jon's well timed Shield Breaker, and use my charged up punch to knock Marth off the stage. Just as the word _**GAME **_flashed on screen, we all fell asleep.

…..

I wake up in an office, Jon and Alex sitting right beside of me. There is a desk in front of us, and a giant floating hand sitting... well…. _floating _behind it.

"**Welcome, Brett, Jonathan, and Alex, to Super Smash Bros!**"

...

**Well? Did you like it? Review the fic and stuff. Chapter 2 **_**should**_ **be out soon!**

**Brettguy signin out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Choose Your Character!

**AN: I own nothing but the fic itself. R and R please! Also, Alex has changed his channel, so now he just plays games instead of do skits. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Choose Your Player!

"I can't believe this" I say as I walk out of Master Hand's office.

He had just explained everything to us. He told us that we were in the Smash universe, that we somehow became contestants (something about being randomly chosen, and needing three people who knew each other), that we just had to fight in the tourney, and we could go if we wanted. He made us sign some papers (quite a small amount of papers considering how we were about to fight for our lives) and how there were about 50 other fighters we would go against in the competition (with some others possibly joining mid-tourney).

First, we would have some matches with each other for training or fun, and after a couple of months, we would take the newfound skills to a tournament with each other. But before we even started fighting, we needed to know our fighting styles. Master Hand had dismissed us to the gym to choose our weapons.

"Neither can I…" says Jonathan. "We're here, in a video game fighting tournament, about to fight characters from all sorts of games…. It's awesome!" Jon was always really flexible. Alex was kinda quiet, like he was indifferent. Or thinking.

"Hey Alex! What's goin on? Thinking about something?" Jon asked. "Yeah… just how powerful is that hand?" What an odd question… "Well… he brought all these characters together, convinced them to fight each other, friend against friend, brother against brother, has the power to defeat almost all them, and, under Taboo's orders, nearly destroyed the world. Why?" I said, knowing it would freak him out. Alex stopped talking. "Hey, don't worry about it, ok? So he has an amazing amount of power, but these heroes have always been able to get him back to the state he is in now." I said. "M-kay…" He seemed much better now.

Finally, we arrive to the gym. In the gym, there is a table with an arm cannon, a sword, and and gloves. Behind the table was the Blue Bomber himself, Megaman. "Holy crap…" I murmured. "What is it?" asked Jon. "You see that blue guy? He's a robot from the future who continuously battles an evil scientist and his robots. He also stars in some of the best platforming games ever. It's freakin Megaman." I said, still amazed. "So this isn't just some elaborate prank…"

"Well then. How about we get started?" the legendary robot says. "Uh…. Sure. What exactly are we doing?" Alex asks. "Well, we're gonna get you suited up, of course!" We all stare at each other blankly. Megaman sighs, and motions to the table and the items on it. "Just choose which you want. I'll give you a minute to discuss. We huddle up and start to talk.

"Well, Alex is a defence-oriented guy, so keeping others at a distance is vital for him. Arm cannon for him?" Jon asked. We all nodded. "Okay. Next is Jon. You are the quickest of us, but physically weakest. You'll need a weapon. Sword for you." I said. "Well Brett. That leaves fists to you." Alex said. "Ok. Lets go."

Breaking from the huddle, we get our respective gear. "Well then boys, lets get started." Megaman says. "Huh?" Jon asked. "Well, you see…" Megaman went on, "I think we should see how good you are with your choice of weapon before we make it final. Follow me!"

**Ok, next one is a fight scene. Hope ya'll like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Match

**A/N: Well guys, here's the first fight scene! I own nothing but the fic itself. R&R please!**

Well. This won't be easy. Looking up at the monitor displaying the fight with Alex and Megaman, I could see that we were all at a major disadvantage. This guy was fighting before we were born! What's worse, I chose an all-melee moveset! Either way, I was next, and Jon was third. "Oooooohhhhh….." Jon and I say as Alex gets a charged MegaBuster to the face, knocking him off the stage, and signifying that I was about to start. I just had to wait for Megaman (or as I will call him, Rock) to drink an E-Tank. Before my match starts, I ask Alex about it. "Ugh. Its weird. You have a power and jumping upgrade, which threw me off at first. Rock himself is a tough fighter, but I found he is less precise in air." I felt bad for Alex, seeing as he took a fully charged plasma cannon (Or whatever it is) right in the face. Thats gotta sting. Anyways, It was time for my match…

I was put into Final Destination by….. I actually don't know. Oh well. Seeing Rock on the other side of the arena, blankly staring at me, kinda spooked me. But I can't pussy out. Gotta prove myself to these guys. **3.** I crack my knuckles. Rock scrolls through his different weapons. **2.** I tighten my gloves. Rock apparently chooses a weapon, as he flashes for a split second. **1.** I roll my head and get into a fighting position. Rock aims his Buster at me. **GO! **

I run at Rock, wary of his constant barrage of shots. Suddenly, he throws a Metal Blade at me. It catches me off guard, and cuts in my skin before disappearing. Somehow, not even a small cut remains. He throws another Blade, but I was ready. I grab the sawblade, and keep it for later. "Okay then…" Rock mutters, clearly disappointed. He switches his hands back to blasters, and fires a bomb at me. It sticks to my clothes. Noticing, I run towards the Blue Bomber. As I run by him, the bomb sticks to him, just as it is about to explode. I hear a large boom behind me, and turn to see Rock flying through the air. Not too high though… I rush under him, and throw the Metal Blade up to hit him. Now for the test. Can I adapt to the jumping? I jump, hoping for the best… I'm jumping very high, very quick, and Rock's falling quickly. I need to get in a combo. I kick into the air, hoping to hit him. The blow connects, and he flies up further. As he descends, I charge a smash attack. Wait for it…. Wait for it…. Wait fo- I was cut off by a Hard Knuckle to the cranium. In any normal circumstance, this would mean blacking out. But this is Smash. And for some twisted reason, its not as easy as just getting knocked out. Due to some magic, All injuries cause no permanent damage. They still hurt like hell though.

I was knocked a few feet away from the Hard Knuckle, and got up groggily. "Ouch…" I mutter. My eyes widen as I see Rock charge at me. When he gets near me, he starts to spin. Seeing that he's trying to attack, I step to the side and counterattack. The attack hits, and Rock flies off the stage. I rush over to that side of the arena, and when he uses his dog, Rush, to jump back up, I meteor smash him. I hear the classic Megaman death sound, and taunt just before I get transported back to the room the other two were in, where I'm greeted with pats on the back by them. I notice that I was sweating. A lot. "Good game, Megaman!" I say to Rock. "Oh no. Please, call me Rock." He says. I lightly punch Jon's arm. "You're up next, bro!"

After Jon had his bout (Resulting in a win for him, thanks to his quick speed), we walk back to Master Hand. As we arrive in his office, we were greeted by the hand, who said that we were pretty dang good, and that he watched the whole match from his monitor. "Soon, you'll might be beating up Mario and Link like it's nothing!" I smirk at Alex. "Now, while you were gone, I've been arranging everything for you. First, you need rooms. I'll give assign those once you get back." "From what?" Alex asks. "Well, I planned a tour for you three around the mansion. Luigi will be your guide." Oh boy. The excitement is building up in me. "He should be here in a minute or two..."

**Welp. A very, VERY long chapter. R&R guys! Brettguy signin' out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

**Ok, So I'm FINALLY updating this thing. I've got links to me and Alex's channels. Here's mine **** channel/UCC4p-zOxHKLbTjY0R4N7pew**

**And here's Alex's **** channel/UCKpf9BMst2LLa40GGIo86CA**

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

"Well… Uh… Hi?" the tall, mustachioed man says… er… asks? "Hey!" The three of us say. We introduce ourselves, though SOME of us (Alex) are less enthusiastic about meeting the best Mario character AND the Green Thunder himself and some of us (Me) are very enthusiastic. "So… What do-a you want me to show you?" "**I was hoping You would just show them around the building and town. Just to get a feel of things." **Master Hand says. "Okay. I'll-a do that! Come right this-a way!" He shows us the essentials, like the Kitchen and Dining Hall, the Exercise Room, etc. Luigi goes on about what we'll be doing, how rooms are set out (2 people per room, one bathroom), and the schedule. It's pretty lenient, seeing as we have loads of free time, and lots of places to spend it. Theres an arcade, a computer room, a TV room, almost anything you could want in the kitchen, and lots of people to talk to. He then took us to the town, where there was a theater, a restaurant, and a plaza where people hang out. Apparently, the Villager runs the town when he isn't fighting. After that, Luigi brings us back to Master Hand's office for our rooms.

After he assigns us our rooms, he sends us off. "**You boys get some sleep. You've had a long day"** He had given me room 235, Jon room 274, and Alex room 291. He told us that our roommates were there already. As I open the door, I hear grunts, as well as workout music. I see a guy, not much older than me, but quite a bit shorter, in a _pink hoodie_? _Punching a Mr. Sandman?_ Wait… It can't be…. "Are you Little Mac?" I ask. He pulls back his hood to look at me. I definitely get why they call him little… I'm nearly half a foot taller than him. "Hey, you must be Brett!" We shake hands (Well, more like I shook his glove…) and I get a good look at the room.

The room itself isn't bad. It's actually pretty good. It has two decently sized beds on opposite sides of the room, a large TV, a door in the back of the room (I assume they lead to the bathroom… or restroom… or washroom… Whatever you call it…), a cabinet for each person living in the room, and a bed stand beside each bed. All in all, a nice living place.

As I finish up looking at everything, I open my cabinet and am surprised to find a good deal of my clothes from home, as well as my new "battle gear" or whatever it is. I lay on my bed, letting myself slip into unconsciousness after a long and stressful day.

**Ok. Yeah, I got writers block, so this chapter might be short. It wasn't supposed to be long, I just wanted to get something done. Hopefully the next chapter is comin' soon! Anyways, check out my terrible YouTube channel and Alex's barely used one! R&R and stuff...**


	5. END

**Ok. Little update for my account. This story is discontinued. Cue children crying. Anyways, I might come back to this later. Make it better (It needs it), or continue it.**

**Next, my next story. Should it be:**

**Luigi making a Ghostbusters-like team**

**Batman (Probably Adam West or the cartoon series version)/ Darkwing Duck team up**

**Link vs Batman**

**Mario vs Link**

**Luigi vs Mario**

**Luigi going to Hyrule and becoming the next "Hero in Green"**

**If you don't want that stuff, I've gotten a request for a pairing, so I might go that route. Oh well. VOTE!**

**Peace out**

**Brettguy.**


End file.
